


Adrien Agreste - Playboy

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am citit pe wattpad niste fanficts de acest gen si mi-au placut,asa ca m-am gandit sa fac si eu unul.<br/>Aici este vorba despre Adrien Agreste, cel mai popular tip din scoala si in acelasi timp cel mai mare playboy,care a frant inima tuturor fetelor din ccoala in afara de Alya,care era iubita celui mai bun prieten al sau si singura fata care nu il placea,si Chloe,de la care a inceput toata povestea asta cu playboy-ul.<br/>Ce se va intampa cand apare o fata noua la scoala,ii va rupe inima si ei sau se va indragosti si va renunta la mascarada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolul 1

Adrien Agreste,la varsta de numai 15 ani,este cel mai popular baiat din scoala sa. Toate fetele vor sa fie ca el,toti baietii vor sa fie el. El,insa,are o problema: de la varsta de 13 ani, cand iubita sa l-a inselat,inima lui a fost franta si de atunci s-a hotarat ca el sa fie cel care frange inimi.

**Flashback**

_Adrien a aflat cs mama sa a murit din cauza unei boli grave. A fost spulberat de veste. El s-a dus la casa lui Chloe ca sa ii dea vestea cea rea,stiind ca mama lui a fost ca o mama si pentru ea,de cand aceasta a murit._

_Adrien a urcat cu liftul pana la etajul respectiv,unde a alergat la usa si a trantit-o deschisa. Ceea ce a vazut l-a socat:era Chloe,pe canapea in timp ce se saruta cu cel mai bun prieten al sau, Adam. Chloe si-a ridicat privirea la el si, inainte sa mai poata spune ceva, Adrien a vorbit._

_"Tu catea,cum indraznesti sa imi faci asa ceva, intre noi s-a terminat! Si,Adam,sa nu mai vorbesti cu mine niciodat!"_

_A sous inainte sa iasa trantind usa in urma sa._

**Sfarsit flashback**

El, dupa aceea, a inceput sa iasa cu diferite fete din scoala, carora le frangea inima la cateva saptamani dupa aceea. Fiind un model nu ii era greu sa atraga fetele, insa mereu a avut grija sa nu se atinga de Alya, o fata frumoasa cu parul ombre, pielea putin mai inchisa la culoare, ochi aurii care stateau in spatele unei perechi de ochelari negri, o camasa cu maneca scurta in carouri, blugi de culoare albastru spre violet si adidasi rosii. El avea doua motive ca sa nu se atinga de aceasta fata: 1)Cel mai bun prieten al sau, Nino, o placea de cand s-au cunoscut; si 2)Stia ca cel mai probabil daca ii frange inima ea ii va rupe un picior. Desi fata nu parea,era periculoasa ca un urs adormit, daca il trezesti ai incurcat-o.

Dupa primele inimi frante de Adrien, l-a enervat Chloe, pentru ca tot incerca sa devina iubita lui,desi stia ca nu mai are nici o sansa. Dupa faptul ca nici macar Adrien nu a vrut sa iasa cu Chloe, si dupa personalitatea ei, ea a fost poreclita "Queen B". "B" nu de la "bee" (albina), "B" de la "b*tch" (catea). Asta  l-a facut pe Adrien foarte multumit de el in timp ce seducea elevele noi care inca nu stiau de reputatia sa de playboy.

 


	2. Capitolul 2

**Nicu un POV**

Marinette s-a trezit si s-a uitat la ceasul desteptator: 8:20. A intrat in panica si a intrat repede in baie. Si-a periat parul negru ca noaptea **(A/N era sa zic ca abanosul dar dupa va dadeati seama ca in realitate Marinette seamana putin prea bine cu Alba ca zapada:par negru,piele palida,ochi albastri...mai lipseau doar buzele rosii, dar nooo... ea are obrajii rosii cand vede baiatul pe care il place)** lung pana la umeri si usor ondulat. L-a lasat liber, exact cum face in mod normal. Si-a periat dintii, s-a spalat pe fata si      s-a imbracat in hainele ei obisnuite:o palarie neagra,un tricou visiniu pe care scria "Be fast or be last"  **(A/N pentru cei care nu stiu engleza inseamna "FI RAPID SAU FI ULTIMPUL")** ,o jacheta neagra de piele, o pereche de blugi albi,mulati si o pereche de adidasi negri de la Nike.  Si-a luat skateboard-ul si a plecat cu o viteza cat mai mare spre scoala. Cand a ajuns in fata cladirii si-a luat skateboard-ul in mana si a alergat la primul etaj unde avea ora de literatura cu doamna Caline Bustier. A intrat  intr-un sprint in clasa exact cand a sunat clopotelul.

"Uh,exact la timp!" A tipat extaziata. "Ups,imi pare rau,doamna profesoara." A spus pe un ton soptit. Poate ca Marinette nu este un copil tocmai cuminte, dar ea stie cand sa incalce reguli si cand nu, iar acum nu era momentul. Toti ochii au fost pe fata care nu a mai aparut pana acum in clasa. Baietii salivau dupa ea, iar fetele erau geloase pe modul in care arata. Toate,mai putin Alya.

"Nu este nici o problema,draga." A spus profesoara zambind la Marinette. "Clasa,aceasta este noua noastra eleva, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ne poti spune cate ceva despre tine?" A intrebat profesoara.

"Desigur! Dupa cum bine ati auzit deja sunt Marinette. Eu am venit din Shangai,unde facut scoala pana acum, cand parintii mei au decis sa ne intoarcem la Paris. Mie imi place sa ma dau cu skateboard-ul si as vrea sa devin un designer de moda. Plus, daca mai trebuie sa vorbesc mult am sa ma fac un orator."A zis Marinette  facandu-i pe toti sa rada, in afara de Chloe si Lila.

"Multumim mult Marinette,acum te rog sa iei loc langa Alya. Alya,poti sa ridici mana?" Inainte ca Alya sa faca ce i s-a cerut Marinette era deja in scaun langa ea.

"A trecut mult timp fata, nu ne-am mai vazut din clasa 1."A soptit Alya in timp ce a batut palma cu Marinette.

"Ma bucur sa te revad,apropo, imi plsce noul look! Ce s-a ales de scoala asta fara mine?"A intrebat Marinette tot in soapta.

"Mersi,si mie imi place al tau. Deci, scoala s-a ales cu un playboy, blonda din prima banca a primit porecla de "Queen B","B" de la "b*tch" pentru ca nici macar playboy-ul nu vrea sa iasa cu ea. Ce-i drept,nici cu mine n-a iesit dar asta pentru ca am o reputatie... plus ca cel mai bun prieten al lui imi e iubit." Marinette a chicotit putin.  _Bun, se pare ca scoala asta are nevoie de niste schimbari!Punctul 1:Scapa de Playboy._


End file.
